Music from everyday life!
by HeartbreakingRaya
Summary: If you guys like storys andor musicals,reveiw this!But keep it at a T rate!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall!Looks like my "30 Days Of Night" story is going to take alittle longer,so I came with an idea of my own!I was thinking of doing some songs from today. Im saying is,im going to use some songs from everyday life,and use them to write a musical andor story.**

**My subjects are going to be about Regular Show and some of my OC,but if you guys like my idea,I will be willing to do 1 request from you,but you have to give me the setting,at least 2 characters,and the name of the song.**

**Thankz!Bye for now!And please dont be shy,Reveiw!**


	2. GirlFriend

**This is one of my favorite you guys like!This is also a morby!,and the lyrics are messed up.**

**GirlFriend**

*At the mall*

Mordecai and Margaret:*Laughing*

Rigby:*annoyed*...

Margaret:So Mordecai..*Grabs his hand*

Mordecai:*blushes*

Rigby:*Low growling*

Margaret:*Hears Rigby and gets annoyed*What do you want Rigby?

Rigby:...

Margaret:*Gets more annoyed*Rigby!Anwser me when Im talking to you!

Rigby:*Grumbling*

Margaret:*Glars at Rigby them looks at Mordecai*So Mordecai,lets walk around the story,shall we?

Mordecai:*Looks at Rigby*uhhh..

Rigby:*Thinking*say no,say no,say no...

Mordecai:*looks back at Margaret*sure...I guess..

Margaret:Great!Lets go!*Pulls Mordecai*

Mordecai:Gwaaa!*Gets dragged away*

Rigby:...*Gets up and fallows*

Margaret:*Sees Rigby*uhh!Mordecai!Why does Rigby always fallow us?

Mordecai:*Blushes*uhh...i dont know..

Margaret:*Walks up to Rigby and kicks him*

Rigby:Ahhh!*Fall in pain*

On-lookers:...*Laughing at Rigby*

Mordecai:Margaret!Why did you do that?

Margaret:So we can be alone.

On-lookers:*All leave that one area*

Rigby:*Gets up and yells at Margaret*I HATE YOU!*Runs out back*

Mordecai:Rigby wait!*Runs after him*

Margaret:*Sigh*ill go shopping by myself then.*Walks away*

*Out back*

Rigby:*Crying*

Mordecai:Rigby!Im so sorry!

Rigby:Do I mean anything to you?

Mordecai:You do...but you dont show it...

Rigby:...*Idea pops in head*

Mordecai:Well,lets go inside*Grabs Rigbys hand*

Rigby:*Fallows*

*Inside*

Margaret:Mordecai!You came back!*Hugs him*

Rigby:Yuck!*Pretends to gag*

Margaret:Oh,you can do better?

Rigby:Yes I can*Smile comes on face*

Mordecai:uh oh...

Rigby:*Runs to a music player and plays Girlfreind*

Margaret:Huh?*Watches Rigby get on a table*

*Music starts*

*Two boys get beside Rigby*

Rigby and the boys:*Looks at Mordecai*

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyones talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know its not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey,you,you I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

*Song ends*

On-lookers:...YAAAY!*Clapping*

Mordecai:0.0!

Margaret:*Shocked then walks away*

Mordecai:Rigby!

Rigby:*Looks at Mordecai*Mordecai!

Mordecai:Rigby!Rigby!

Rigby:Mordecai!Mordecai!

*Both meet*

Mordecai:Rigby...that song means alot to me...thank you..*Kiss's Rigby and the cheek*

Rigby:*Blushes*

**THE END**

**Reveiw please!Its just right there!If I could only touch it!Gwaaa!**


End file.
